


Fast! One-Off Reunion!

by AERS_Radio



Series: The Future Free! Motor Racing AU [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Friendship, Gen, HaruRin: team-mates, Late race: implied Nagisa v Sakura Haruno, Le Mans 24 Hours, Nagisa gets Makoto excited, Nagisa gets Rin excited, OT9 - Freeform, Partying, Qualifying: Nagisa v Rin, Race start: Nagisa v Haru, Reunions, Rivalry, Team Dynamics, Training, everyone gets excited, the main dynamics all involve Nagisa for some reason, they all interact really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AERS_Radio/pseuds/AERS_Radio
Summary: Le Mans 2018 is going to be a significant event for the Eternal Summer Racing Team: familiar faces come out of retirement to join in the fun one more time, leading to a unique team experience mixed with some new rivalries. Through the eyes of its drivers and senior staff members, here are accounts of the run-up to the event, as well as the unfolding of the 24-hour race itself.This story expands upon the epilogue ofFastER!, part 2 of the series. Knowing the events of the main fics isn't crucial to enjoy this one, but those events can be referenced (spoiler risk if you want to read the other parts first).





	1. Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is told from the point of view of one of the characters, giving their feelings and thoughts as the event unfolds. The first two chapters, Makoto and Rin, take place during the 2017 season. The subsequent chapters deal with the actual run-up to the race, which, according to my calendar for these races, takes place in September 2018, and will be published on the appropriate dates.
> 
> So... enjoy!

**Saturday 19 th August 2017, Le Mans Test Day 1**

After three years, the feeling I get when I'm on the pit apron at Le Mans hasn't changed. The sight of cars being prepared, the sound of the engines warming up, the smell of oil and fumes... Surprisingly, that smell isn't bad at first – I've come to associate it with the anticipation to get out onto this monster of a circuit. Though I wasn't taking part in this session, I could feel how eager everyone was.

Then Nagisa came forward, fully geared up. Rei told him the plan for the first stint, and he actually listened closely. Quicker than Nitori, more present than Momotaro, who also has to look after his swimming career, Nagisa is the team leader, and he's taking responsibility. I think Rei's happy to see him do that too. When the siren sounded in pit lane to start the session, Rei went back to his station and Nagisa got in the car with Nitori's help. The Maserati is a good-looking and good-sounding car. I had never paid attention to it when I was racing the Chrysler, but it's definitely nice. Nagisa waited for a couple of minutes, letting the others spread themselves out over the track, then went.

When he got back from his stint however, Nagisa reverted to his usual personality. He had the sparkle in his eyes, the ear-to-ear grin, and the somehow endless supply of breath to fuel his chatting. Acceleration, slipstreaming, braking, grip through the corners, more understeer on exit (he's happy about that): he was saying so much about his new car compared to the one we raced together last year. He then said that the changes were bigger for his co-drivers, as Samezuka's old Mazda had much less power and much more aero for the corners to compensate. Not that Nitori seemed to be struggling for pace though...

It was difficult to get a word in for well over ten minutes, Nagisa's only pauses were for short swigs of drink, but it's always great to see him so enthusiastic. It's contagious, even. We all know it is. Because of him, I've been reconsidering what I said to Sosuke on the plane to France. He suggested I drive, but I declined. It's not my race, I shouldn't impede Nagisa, Ai and Momo's preparation. Sosuke did drive today, but he needed to, as he is the substitute. Even if I said I had wanted to, Rei and Gou were quick to point out that it was too late to add me to the line-up. And that you can't have more than four drivers in one car for the whole test. I accepted all that.

However, since the morning session, I've been tingling excitedly inside, wishing I had the chance to drive out there again. So when I was offered to sit in the car during the lunch break, I could not refuse!

“It's today or never”, Sosuke pointed out. The seat in the car today is his size, but he's not driving tomorrow, so the mechanics are going to change it. Nagisa, Ai and Momo are much shorter and slimmer, so it would be very uncomfortable to try to sit in something moulded around them! Sosuke and I, however, have a similar build, and the seat was fine. The Maserati's cockpit is much smaller than the Chrysler's though! The roof and window seem much closer to my head, despite the driver sitting further towards the middle of the car. Nagisa put the steering wheel in, and I grabbed it. Then, without me asking for it, the door came down – perhaps Nagisa thought he'd be scaring me, but he wasn't! I was impressed at how snug the driving position was. I sat still, moving only my eyes to scan the interior, exactly as I would do if I was driving and had to concentrate on the road. There's no central console to speak of. Instead, more buttons and knobs are placed on the steering wheel. Haru would like that, he always hated having to reach out for things. I wondered whether I would get told off if I tried to turn the engine on...

Sosuke opened the door, which broke my focus. He'd been watching from outside the garage and said I was grinning. I hadn't realised. How long had I been in the car? I didn't dare ask, I'd have sounded stupid. It was probably longer than it felt! “It's configured more or less like the Mazda”, Sosuke went on to remark. “Yeah, it's like being in a fighter jet, huh, Mako-chan?”, Nagisa smiled. I had no answer to that, I was speechless. Then he asked Rei if we could fire the car up for a moment. Denied, the crew was working on all four corners, looking at the brakes and suspension, I guess.

On that note, I asked if I had to get out. Rei and Sosuke said there was no hurry, so I stayed for a little longer, with Nagisa explaining some of the controls and how the car handles. He was very precise with his words, something I wasn't used to when I drove with him! He's more knowledgeable about the car, yet he hasn't lost any of his speed and his ability to take up a challenge. He's definitely changed. He's more complete, that's it. Which probably makes him better and easier to work with – everyone I talked to said expressed great pleasure at having him on the team.

 

Right now, it's the night session. The cars are roaring by with their headlights blazing. I want to go to pit wall, but I'm not allowed to. Still, I can imagine it, and it reminds me of so much: my first attempt at a triple stint; waiting for a scooter next to a broken-down car; the view from the Ferris wheel; watching Haru lead a race; just driving and hoping that the car will make it into the morning and beyond.

Tomorrow night, Rin and Haru will arrive. We're all going to the Gala on Tuesday, and we'll be driving some prototypes from the previous decade. But it'll be different to being inside a competitive team. How would they have reacted to a day like I've just had? Surely I wouldn't be the only one that realises they miss the sights, sounds, atmosphere and emotions of an event like this. Though I wouldn't return to do the whole series, there's undeniably something about Le Mans, as Spirou-san said not long after we met him, that's irresistible, and that makes you keep coming back... even after you think you've reached your goals.


	2. Rin

**Sunday 5 th November 2017, Bathurst 1000 km**

Goodness knows I have a lot to fear. The fear of losing another loved one, like I did my father. The fear of getting injured and losing my dream, like Sosuke did. The fear of Gou feeling deserted when I leave; even though she is much older, she can't possibly be used to it. The fear of disappointing my friends again, somehow.

But that's lingering fear that makes me feel downbeat whenever it pops out of my subconscious, not the intense fear that sends shivers through my entire body, making me want to not face what could happen in the next five minutes. Oh, I've felt that too, and it's confounding to think who caused it.

Nagisa.

Yes, go ahead, laugh. I know it sounds silly, but that ever-smiling, cutesy pocket rocket genuinely has the ability to scare the living daylights out of you. Come to think of it, I'm not the only one to suffer. Rei breaks into a sweat most evenings he spends out with Nagisa, so he says. Well, he's definitely not feeling nervous now. He's concentrated and excited. He's sensing something extraordinary happening in the car right now, though everyone can see it. Since the restart, Nagisa's pulled off some amazing passes, and he's nearly in the lead!

Being Nagisa's adversary is much more stressful though, because he's capable of making big moves, but he keeps you waiting for it. He catches you off-guard. I've always known this. When we were little boys, I ducked out of a race in the pool against him once, that's how much his bursts of speed terrified me. When we started motor racing, we all saw his debut, and I knew he'd be scary to fight with. I had managed to avoid him for a long time, but, a year and a half ago, there was no escape. We were doing the last stint of the race, I was third, he was fourth, and he was on my tail. I tried to pull away, he seemed happy to let me push, but he was keeping up with little effort. He was waiting to pounce, and that wait made me ever more nervous.

There must have been five or six laps to go when he first showed up in my mirrors on a different line. This was it, I thought, the attacks were going to begin. I had been anxious until then, but I turned scared at that moment. I reacted on instinct, I hogged an outside-middle line on the straights and started trail braking into corners. Seijuro called to tell me I was looking stilted, and that my sector times were tailing off. He wanted me to get back to pushing, and I said... I can't remember what I replied actually. I'm not sure I could even reply anything. I was defending, but felt I was going about it rather clumsily. I was going to make a mistake, and Nagisa would have it all easy.

Somehow, after a lap or so of fear, I realised I could sense Nagisa's position behind me. I let myself slip into the zone. It's not like I knew what else I could do. Whatever, those visions saved me. Nagisa's ability to stretch his arms late in the race, a strength in the pool, could be a flaw on the track. From then, things got easier, mentally speaking. And that helped me cope with the physical aspect, when Nagisa made his last lunge at me in the Chase.

I mentioned the visions to the guys when we talked before this season, but I didn't admit to feeling fear. I don't even talk about the bigger worries – not to worry them, I guess.

 

I would have expanded on that, but Lori's just nudged me – Nagisa has made an overtake for the lead! It happened into turn 2 apparently. Waiting for the replay on the big screens, I can see Gou, Ai and Momo jumping around in the pit garage, Sosuke applauding on pit wall. The live pictures sure show him ahead of the car he was chasing. Incredible! He was in the midfield at the Safety Car restart, and he's carved through to the front like he only knows how... Here's the replay... It's a fairly classic pass, Dexter gave him plenty of room. That makes sense, he's fighting for the championship – in Iwatobi's old car! – , he doesn't want to risk losing points through friction with Nagisa.

Russell and I discuss the remaining length of the race. I think Nagisa still has one fuel stop to do, but I think that's the case for everyone. Here he comes now, crossing the line in the lead! Russell and Lori get up to applaud him, but I know Nagisa won't be looking. I'm watching pit wall instead. Sosuke's concentration has returned. Rei's got that self-satisfied smirk on his face as a mechanic pulls in the board with “P1” on it. He's got lucky with the timing of the pit stops again, but he seizes those chances to perfection. Just like Suzuka 2015, only this time, it feels less surprising.

Nagisa tackles the Mountain section once more. Yeah, it's almost not surprising that he's doing so well. He loves overtaking, he loves this track, he loves the team. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and that's how he delivers such raw emotions to people. The confidence he has makes you fear him when you're his opponent, and, on the contrary, it gives you pleasure when you're not. Gou, Ai and Momo are still smiling ear to ear. I'm very happy watching him, but also... there's a little envy. He's working with Sosuke, my long-time friend, Rei, who helped reunite me with Haru and Makoto in high school, and Gou... I'd love to be part of a team with them.

The big screens follow Nagisa round for a bit. He's still got the audacity and flair, but he's also got regularity. He's on the money, getting each apex right, and he knows when to be patient with the traffic. He's definitely changed. He's more complete, that's the word. But the way he's driving: could I do that? How different are we now?

Just wondering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on the same day as Chapter 1 of [_The Fair Value of Knowledge_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637356/chapters/28795896).  
>  From here, the chapters will be published "in real time", on a date close to the events described. Tune in on Thursday 21st June for Aiichiro!
> 
> Meanwhile, I've also completed part 1 of an illustration series for this fic. Portraits of the drivers of ESRT's car 27 are [here](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/post/174938716246/eternal-summer-racing-team-presentation-1-car-27)!


	3. Aiichiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, the Gala is an annual motoring activity followed by a big party to which all the drivers from the previous season are invited. But some people have come along to the 2018 Gala who weren't racing in 2017...

**Thursday 21 st June 2018, the morning after the Gala, Chicago**

They're coming back!!! Rin-senpai, Haruka-san and Makoto-san, they're coming back!!!

The three of them travelled with us to America, I was wondering why for the entire flight, but no-one would tell me... Sosuke-senpai wouldn't say, and I guess he swore the whole team to secrecy. At least, everyone in the team who knew. Nagisa-kun said he didn't.

It was when we were dressed and ready to go to the big Gala dinner last night that Sosuke-senpai assembled us in the hotel lobby. Around him, alongside Haruka-san and Makoto-san, Rei-kun and the Matsuokas were both grinning knowingly. Opposite, Nagisa-kun, Momo-kun and I were silent, waiting to find out the reason. Sosuke-senpai then spoke. He wanted us to know before the party so that we could celebrate the news; however, the official announcement is due on Friday, so we had to promise to not tell anyone. We nodded. Sosuke-senpai maintained his firm demeanour, and we were hooked on his gently proud voice:

“We have an agreement to race a second car at Le Mans. Rin, Makoto and Haru will be the drivers.”

We all broke into huge grins when we heard this. Nagisa-kun couldn't contain his excitement and ran over to climb on Haruka-san, shouting “you're coming back to race with us!” Clearly, he had told the truth when he said he didn’t know. Momo-kun was also jumping around, thanking and congratulating Sosuke-senpai mostly.

As for me, I looked straight at Rin-senpai. Our eyes met, I could swear he was looking for my reaction in particular. But I was speechless and stunned, I brought my hands to my mouth in shock. As I was staying still, he came forward. At that point, I moved in his direction, and emotionally spluttered the only thing I managed to, one sentence on repeat: “you’re coming back... you’re coming back...”

“You guys are having so much fun, we were feeling left out”, Rin-senpai laughed while we hugged. He said something else next, but I forget what it was. He was interrupted by Nagisa-kun who flew in onto us yelling “and you, Rin-chan, I can’t wait to be on the same team as you!”

After we had caught our breath, Makoto-san explained he had felt the desire to re-live the romantic team atmosphere at Le Mans again after joining us for the Test Days last year. Then he reassured us, saying he wouldn’t threaten us on pace, but, naturally, Rin-senpai butted in to say he’d try to! Nagisa-kun teased back, saying that he expects nothing less than 100% from them. Sosuke-senpai cut that discussion short, saying the two cars won’t have the same objective, and named ours as getting some points... We did it last year and it was very hard, so that’s some pressure from our boss there!

Though the evening unfolded like all the ones before, the news did change it for us. Each previous joint occasion we had, there was some kind of split. Iwatobi and Samezuka. Shark and Dolphin. Red team and Blue team. ESRT and those who had stopped racing. For the first time ever, at the dinner table last night, we were all under the _same_ banner, and we made subtle references to that regularly, such as raising our glasses “for the future”. Nagisa-kun, Momo-kun and even Rin-senpai were sometimes less subtle, and looked as if they were pushing the boundary to see what Sosuke-senpai would let them say, but he seemed amused by it. You could think that the alcohol changed his mind, but Sosuke-senpai is quite resistant; he was in control of himself and decided he didn’t want to stop the guys from having fun with this secret of ours.

That continued after we moved to the dance floor. Several other drivers came up to ask Rin-senpai, Makoto-san and Haruka-san what they were doing there, as they hadn’t raced in 2017. For a laugh, Rin-senpai and Makoto-san started giving different excuses to different people, and eventually word got round, so... Tenou Haruka-san I think it was, came back to complain that she hadn’t been told the same story as someone else! It was a really fun evening.

There was this one weird moment though. It’s not unusual for drivers at the Gala, most often girls, to want to dance with us for fun and a bit of a change, but Nagisa-kun and this one seemed to get a bit close... Flirting with rival driver would be quite dangerous, and we all know how much Nagisa-kun enjoys danger sometimes. If he did, and Sosuke-senpai found out...! Or if _Rei-kun_ found out!!! I mean, without going that far, there’s certainly stuff Nagisa-kun has told me that he’d freak out over... Yeah, I’ve come to know Nagisa-kun rather well as his team-mate, and there was something off about that moment. I’m not sure if I’ll ask him when he’s awake. If he hasn’t already thought about dating another driver, I wouldn’t want to give him the idea. Or he’ll brush it off saying I’ve always got _that_ on my mind, which isn’t true by the way. I’m probably over-thinking.

I haven’t waited for Nagisa-kun to wake up anyway. I’m having breakfast with Haruka-san and Makoto-san, who insist I can drop the ‘- _san_ ’ now that we’re team-mates. Haruka-san even wants me to call him ‘Haru’. I’m so happy that they want us to speak as equals, finally! Makoto and I then talked about our studies. We both have a lot of human biology in our curriculum, as he wants to become a coach and I’d like to become a physio, and it was very encouraging. He’s a year ahead of me, so he told me what to expect this Autumn. It’s a bit scary, but he worked hard and made it, so there’s no reason I shouldn’t!

Soon, Rin-senpai arrived. There they were: Makoto, Haru, Rin. My team-mates. They’re coming back... and I can’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have read the epilogue of _FastER!_ knew this was coming. The next chapters will go into detail about how the Test Days and the 24 Hours themselves go for the two ESRT cars: Rin/Makoto/Haru in car #26 and Nagisa/Ai/Momo in car #27!  
>  As I'll be publishing these accounts "in real time", there's going to be a wait. Check back on the **25th-26th August** for Sosuke's view of the Test Days!


	4. Sosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, in the middle of the Test Days, a traditional prelude to the 24-hour race three weeks later. Time to hear from the big (broad-shouldered) boss of ESRT, Sosuke!

**Saturday 25 th August 2018, Le Mans Test Day 1**

Car number 26, for Rin, Makoto and Haruka, was unveiled this morning. As it promotes the 2020 Summer Games in Japan, we had a special livery commissioned for it, and we even managed to keep it a secret from Rei, which is rare! Of course, he wanted to look at it last night, “to check the set-up” was his excuse, but Gou and I told him not to worry, the car would be in low-drag trim, and the drivers have the Test Days to discuss their preferences. Speaking of which, I hope Rin and Haruka can reach a compromise quickly. For once, I don't want them constantly one-upping each other! Then again, maybe they like the same things in a race car.

Anyway, the presentation was a hit. The livery mixes the logos of Tokyo 2020 as a candidate city and as the host city, making it very colourful and exciting. I'm once again satisfied by the work the designers have done, and Rei used the term “beautiful” when he saw it, so that's another important endorsement! Overall, the second car and its crew have attracted some extra media attention to us, which is positive for our sponsors. Gou is also supervising the production of our own PR videos this weekend, but I think she'll be needed on pit wall during the race. We're realising how big the workload of running two cars is. Rin, Makoto and Haruka are having to learn about the Maserati, of course, but for Nagisa, Ai and Momo, who have been driving it since the start of the season, this is still their first Le Mans with the upgraded car, so they can't just copy last year's set-up and go. Jeremy and Rei had to constantly split their attention between 26 and 27, I've had to intervene in coordinating the garage at times, and that's not ideal I think. Come Qualifying, we need to have clearly defined roles.

Despite that, the atmosphere is pleasant in the garage, we're taking the steps calmly, and everyone's visibly very happy to be here. All the drivers got out of the cars after their first stints with big grins on their faces, except Haru, who nodded at us when we asked if it was good, which Nagisa tells me counts as a huge grin from him. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous, it's a shame that I haven't got a practice slot this year, but we can't fit everything in. Performance-wise, the full-time drivers found a rhythm very quickly, and Nagisa put us in the top 10 at the end of the first session. It doesn't mean much, it's a race-pace 3'41 on mediums, but seeing us in that position on the timing screen gives something back to the crew. The other car is further back, but I sense that Rin and Haru have lost none of their speed. This weekend is tough for them, and for Momo. They were at the Asian Games just two days ago, and the effort they put in there – winning medals, making us very proud! – plus the jetlag, it's going to be a challenge to drive out there tonight. We told them to be careful, not to go for times. I'm sure they'll be fine. They can look forward to a week of rest after this. At least, most of us will be resting. Nagisa is intent on going to Paris alone, which means he'll probably be clubbing. I wonder how he's going to keep his energy up. Rei believes he'll manage, although he can't explain how he does it. Momo can be hectic, but with the crazy schedule he's had, I'm sure Ai will make sure he calms down. Meanwhile, both sides of the garage are mixing, talking to each other, exchanging tips, laughing... which is just what we need to move forward. I'm getting the same good vibrations from these six drivers as I did from Rin, Ai and Momo when we swam together, especially that time just before Seijuro resigned from the Mazda team.

Ah, Rin! To have him on my team again feels so good! It takes me back to those days! At the same time, the sight of the suit, which imitates the 2016 national swimming team's jacket, takes me forward, to the Olympic future I'm certain he'll reach. Naturally, his career in the pool gives him a lot to worry about, so he's always taken his motor racing more lightly, like he's on holiday. He'll drive fast, of course, he'll do the job, he cares, but there's an air about him that he's just enjoying the moment, taking things as they come. I've always admired how he does that. I, on the other hand, always tended to put myself under more pressure...

While I'm used to Rin, it's my first time working with Makoto, who, I must say, is a treat. He tells you everything you need to know about the car's behaviour, and Jeremy, who was his crew chief at Iwatobi, knows exactly what to do with the information. I can see why Rei argued with me over giving the shakedown of car 26 to Rin, but I knew he'd detect imbalances well too.

Haruka, however, I struggle with. I like the guy more than I used to, but he doesn't say enough. It doesn't even matter, I guess he can get the info through to Jeremy and Rei via Makoto... But Makoto has noticed that Haru and I don't talk much, and wants us to spend some time together during our recuperation week, after the Test. Like I said, we don't have a problem, I think it's just that we don't have a lot to say to each other. He wasn't involved in the process of getting the second car to Le Mans, the only thing he told me was what he needed to: that he'd drive. But perhaps Makoto's right – Rin says he often is –, we could use a relaxed day together. I want to spend some time with Rin first, then Haru and Makoto could join us, that sounds doable.

I'm really looking forward to the coming weeks! After some recuperation, we'll get together in the South of France for Gou's training programme, which I reckon has all the ingredients to keep the physical and mental momentum going into the race week. There'll be lots of water, swimming of course, but also kayaking, hiking, running and camping all together – yes, Gou even said she'd join us camping! She's got it all organised to a T, as usual. It's strange how it all feels like business as usual, only with a second crew, Rin, Makoto and Haru, who aren't normally with us. It's both routine and refreshing at the same time.

But all that's a long way away right now, the night session's about to start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Rei's perspective, on **Wednesday 12 September**. From there, the fic will be published swiftly, all the remaining chapters will be out by Sunday 16 September as it's race weekend!  
>  Meanwhile, you find [portraits of the team](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/post/177052189191/the-portraits-are-done-im-quite-happy-with-how) on the blog.


	5. Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for the final push! Sit back and enjoy ESRT's 2018 Le Mans 24 Hours!

**Wednesday 12 th September 2018, Le Mans Qualifying Day 1**

This is it, the competition starts tonight! It's a phase I've always liked: theory is confronted with reality. Our adversaries come out of hiding, I can properly assess what they can and can't do in terms of pace and stint length. It's part of my job, as race engineer, to anticipate where we'll be in those terms, and therefore who we should be racing. Usually, we're outsiders: not in the direct fight for the podium at the start, but if the race works in our favour and against those ahead of us, we can make it happen. There are drivers who adore this track and who are well versed in the Le Mans qualifying exercise, so it's unlikely we'll beat them on one lap. But who knows, we have surprised our opponents in the past! All it takes is that stroke of good fortune, that lap with less traffic and good conditions, with the driver in the right rhythm and with tyres in their prime, and boom, we can get a top 5! I'll be glad if we impress everyone, however, starting high forces us to have a more aggressive opening stint. From my perspective, a top grid position means a change in approach, which I don't really want, having given the race some thought. Sosuke-san has set us the same target for the grid as last year, the back of the top 10, and I agree with that, it's where we should be: outsiders.

Oh, and when I say “we”, I mean “number 27”, the full-season car, driven by Nagisa-kun, Ai-kun and Momo-kun. I'm in charge of that car for the whole week. Jeremy, Sosuke-san and I, we all had our eyes on both cars during the Test Days, and we decided to split the organisation up to be more focused. As I've always wanted to try and stay up for all 24 hours, I'm alone in managing car 27, while Sosuke-san and Gou-san look after the Olympic car, number 26. Jeremy will be making the technical calls and managing the pit crew. It's kind of a pity that I'm not involved with the wildcard entry; I've missed working with Makoto and Haru, Rin is an excellent racer too, ambitious to boot, plus their car is beautiful. On the other hand, car 27 is very familiar, it's safe to keep us together. It also makes us the younger crew, even if we have more experience, while the drivers and tactician of car 26 are all a year above. It's an interesting dichotomy, and, now that I think of it, it's one we've never had before, either in the pool or on track: us versus the _senpai_.

 

Already, the old Iwatobi and Samezuka clans were reformed yesterday for a freestyle relay. While Haru, Makoto and Rin are here, Spirou-san wanted a rematch of 2015, when we faced his team in Iwatobi Town after our win in Suzuka. Only this time, Spirou and Fantasio talked Tohru Oikawa and Naruto Uzumaki into joining them, so they had a more athletic squad to face us. Oikawa-san is a volleyball player, and I think Spirou-san invited Naruto-san to impress Nagisa-kun. That stopped working years ago, but we know Spirou-san likes to feel crafty. Also, he asked for freestyle, so his team would not be handicapped by the difficult back and butterfly strokes. I understand, he wanted to be able to challenge us. In the face of this, we stood united. This wasn't a matter of Iwatobi versus Samezuka, it was about showing them who's boss in the water and getting a clear ESRT 1-2 against their “all-stars”!

We did finish ahead of them, and by quite a margin again, but Haru and Rin's final leg was spectacular. Even if we said our main objective was to beat the others, those two couldn't help themselves, and when they upped the tempo, we couldn't either: we started cheering our top swimmers, like we used to. Despite what we had agreed, the rivalry reappeared naturally.

 

It's the same situation for this weekend: we are one team with two cars, and the priority is the overall result for the team. But always, one car will be ahead of the other. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be disappointed if mine was behind. Many racers say that the opponent you want to beat the most is your team-mate, and it's true, that feeling I had yesterday is coming on again tonight. In qualifying, there's not a lot a tactician can do, apart from give an estimate on the amount of traffic ahead. The cars will be the same, except for some subtle set-up preferences, and both will use the softest tyre compound for the fastest run. It's going to be all about the drivers, so each crew will have to pick the one they want to send out in the best conditions. Sosuke-san would like tonight's times to decide the qualifiers for tomorrow. That's a good way to choose between Haruka and Rin in the Olympic car, but it doesn't make much sense for the 27 – I know I'll want Nagisa-kun in any case. All three of my drivers are great, don't get me wrong, but I have to look at the figures, and Nagisa-kun is consistently the quickest. Ai-kun is a lot like Makoto, solid and stable, just not as comfortable on the attack as someone like Momo-kun, who can produce some good runs and passes, but can't dedicate himself. He has to save energy for his swimming career and has already said he'll probably quit after 2019. Nagisa-kun has made motor racing his priority. He's found the right deal with his employer for that, he's much happier working than studying, and he's trained hard, working on his stamina, building his body to suit driving – Gou-san, who never misses an opportunity to look at muscles, sees the difference compared to 2-3 years ago, and, since she pointed it out, so do I. The Maserati really fits his driving style, he doesn't fight the car so much, and that's made me more comfortable watching him and around him in general. I've even managed to ask to him about his personal life. He said he wants to be free to meet lots of people for now, and that a stable relationship can wait. Somehow though, he's always available when I call to meet him for a swim or a meal in town. I really can depend on him. He is simply the best!

That said, I think Rin is much quicker than the Mazda made him look. Also, Haruka had this much experience with the Chrysler when he qualified 7th back in 2014, and he loves this track. Facing Nagisa-kun will be a great motivation for them to raise their game... Grrr, this could be close and stressful! But I have total confidence and faith in Nagisa-kun. He **will** beat the _senpai_!


	6. Haruka

**Friday 14 th September 2018, the evening before Le Mans Race Day**

So Rin beat me on Wednesday, and got to qualify our car yesterday. I don't mind, honestly, I don't care about times at this event, which is a refreshing change. Rin was happy to have a go, and he made a big impression: he rolled off a 3'36.2 on his first slipstream-assisted flying lap on the softs, within one second of Nagisa's best from last year. Nagisa couldn't go faster when Rin returned the favour on the Mulsanne straight. At that point, Makoto looked at me and said, “is the team going to leave it this way?” I reminded him what Sosuke said on Wednesday: “no holding back in qualifying, both cars go flat out, as fast as possible”. Anyway, it turned out there was one more flying lap in the tank, and this time, Nagisa did beat Rin, but only just. I couldn't tell whether Makoto was reassured by that, he had gone to prepare to take the car over. Rin and Nagisa returned grinning. They congratulated each other, and both obviously had a lot of fun. Ai pointed out that, with a gap of just a few hundredths, it was unlikely anyone would slot between them. Nagisa deduced that the fight could continue at the start of the race, looking at me while making that fingertip-touching things that film villains do.

I gave it no thought back then, I was looking forward to the final night practice segment. During the Test Days and on Wednesday, I had to give a lot of feedback on the radio, but yesterday, I was promised some time without any distractions. That's what I came here for: to feel that sense of isolation in the dark again. After sunset however, there was this big accident at the Porsche curves that brought out the red flag. Barrier repairs can take a long time, and after a while, I wondered if I was going to get that calm night run at all.

But the session did resume, and I got some laps alone. It's remarkable how everything seems clearer when all you have is a pair of headlights, like actions come naturally when you're in the water. That unfortunately doesn't apply to everyone: there was this Trophy car, white and light green I think, so probably Aoba Johsai, that turned in on me at Arnage. It's a slow corner, Spirou tapped me there four years ago with no consequence, but I still had to end my stint after that so the team could check for damage. Even if the guy in the other car was the one who misjudged my position, I'm the one who got a warning! Well, now we know to be extra careful when lapping. In the end, I'm mostly disappointed that the run wasn't longer. Hopefully, the car won't have any issues tomorrow afternoon and I'll get a more satisfying night stint in the race.

After a swim and the big briefing in the city centre, this evening we sit down and choose the starting drivers. It's a part I've always disliked, discussions go on and on until Nagisa speaks and basically makes the choice himself. This time is no exception. With both cars on the same row of the grid, 11th and 12th, he says “let's show everyone a fight they've never seen before”, referring to **him versus me**.

I turn to Rin, who went quicker than me in practice. He just grins like an idiot, laughs, slaps me on the shoulder and says “good luck, mate!” I point out he's raced Nagisa before. “Yeah, and I've already had my turn against him in qualifying”, he interrupts before I can ask if he wants a rematch. “There's no reason I should have all the fun!”

I turn to Makoto. His smile betrays his nervousness. He looks at Sosuke. “Fight? I thought the idea was to help the 27.” He requests that the team state clearly what it wants our car to do. “Anything that can push the team forward on the whole is worth taking; that includes competition between the cars”, Sosuke replies. Nagisa is beaming with delight. “Already, Rin forced Nagisa to find something extra in qualifying. In the race, however, it's going to be important not to waste time tripping ourselves up.” He turns to Nagisa. “Haruka is your team-mate, I expect you to treat him... kindly. Don't defend excessively, you'll just back the both of you into our real adversaries.” That kind of mutes Nagisa's joy. I think he was imagining a close fight with lots of overtakes. I agree with Sosuke, a tight battle like that won't serve the team, especially so early in a 24-hour race. He then tells me I can still challenge Nagisa. “If you're in a position to do so, same thing: don't attack him hard.”

“ _If_ he is in a position to do so!”, Rei insists. Rin chuckles back saying I certainly will be. I don't know, and it doesn't really matter. All I know is that it's decided, I will start. Makoto and Rin are impossible to convince, and I'm not here to spend ages in debates I'll lose anyway. I came here to drive, and I only drive fast. Whether I'm in the car first or not won't change that. Whether it's Nagisa or someone else I'm racing – who knows, maybe Spirou – is a detail. I want to do my best in this relay with Rin and Makoto, that is all.

With that out of the way, we head to the garage for a quick drink with everyone. Even if we have a big day tomorrow, it's important to mark the team principal's birthday! Makoto and I got him a bottle of wine when we were visiting the Loire valley after the Test Days. Rin has hardly had a moment away from Sosuke since we arrived in France, so he's joining our present. The other crew has got something too, but knowing Nagisa and Momo, it might be a bit of a joke. I mean, last year, they gave him a director's chair, like from a film studio. Goodness knows what they've thought of.

***

**ESRT qualifying results by driver**

Nagisa Hazuki (#27) - 3'39"083 on Wednesday, **3'36"184** on Thursday (soft tyre) - **qualifies #27 in P11**

Rin Matsuoka (#26) - 3'38"755 on Wednesday ( **PB** ), **3'36"212** on Thursday (soft tyre/ **PB** ) - **qualifies #26 in P12**

Haru Nanase (#26) - 3'39"148 on Wednesday ( **PB** ), 3'39"794 on Thursday

Momo Mikoshiba (#27) - 3'40"120 on Wednesday, 3'40"319 on Thursday

Ai Nitori (#27) - 3'40"581 on Wednesday, 3'40"229 on Thursday ( **PB** )

Makoto Tachibana (#26) - 3'40"893 on Wednesday ( **PB** ), 3'42"716 on Thursday (hard tyre)

_PB: new personal best_

_For reference._ 2018 pole position: Naruto Uzumaki (#7), 3'35"260 - Nagisa Hazuki's PB: 3'35"412 (2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Nagisa v Haru _is_ a duel we've never seen before! Who's excited?  
>  Find out how that goes from Nagisa's PoV in the evening, and I'll publish chapter 8, Gou, either just after midnight or Sunday morning (I'll be getting up early for the Super GT race in Sugo anyway). I'm trying to avoid appointments on Sunday for various reasons, publishing chapters 9 and 10 on time being one of them.


	7. Nagisa

**Saturday 15 th September 2018, end of the 2nd hour of the Le Mans race**

Wow, that was a very interesting stint! It didn't play out how I thought it would. Instead of a frantic battle, like Rin-chan would have given me, with Haru-chan, it was quite strategic. Yeah, he made me think! We had orders not to squabble too much, and he worked his way around them. Oh, he's just finished strapping Mako-chan in, and he's coming this way! We grab each other's hands again, just like earlier on the grid. “Well played”, I tell him. “Slick pass”, he says back.

 

My mind's all over the place, so let's recap from the beginning. Since I came up with the idea last night, I was hyped for a duel with Haru-chan. I would have loved to prepare more and study his telemetry, but I could only access the data from the Test Days. He went a bit quicker than me in warm-up, but that was nothing to worry about. Apart from the fastest runs on Thursday, Rei-chan has been insisting on us getting into the rhythm for the race, what he calls “the program”, like we're machines or something – yuck! The thing is, as much as he likes to think the contrary, he isn't a machine either, he hasn't covered every possibility, and he's managing our car alone for all 24 hours in this race. I hope he can channel his panic when a blip affects “the program”. He can be cute when he flips his lid, but it won't be funny here!

Anyway, we had the parade onto the grid and the ceremonial start at 2:15. Haru-chan and I sprinting to our cars, that was fun! Parked on the front straight after two sighting laps, Rei-chan told me the 26 only did one. The intrigue began. The split tactical management means that even our team-mates have secrets, and, since we didn't have the fuel numbers for the other car, we could only speculate that Haru-chan was planning on going long. I put my earbuds in and started my playlist of “cheesy songs”, as Momo-chan puts it. “What? They work!”, I smiled. However, I didn't pay much attention to the music, and concentrated on the other side of the track. I saw Haru-chan and Sou-chan talk briefly, calmly. They had sussed out what they were about to do. Mako-chan was close to them, not looking nervous either. On our side, it was the same. We had our “program” (ugh, for the lack of a nicer term!) and knew we'd be able to keep the pace.

After a moment, Ai-chan nudged me and said “anthem”. I took the earbuds out and removed my cap during the _Marseillaise_ , then returned to my own music. I started writing a message for social media, but that got interrupted too, by an interview. I gave the predictable answers: we were aiming for points at the end, not necessarily at midnight, I was looking forward to seeing what Haru-chan could do at the start. I got back to my phone after that, posted the message, and checked the time. It was already gone 2:45. Time was flying, I had to get my helmet on! Meanwhile, Haru-chan, already suited up, huddled with Mako-chan, Rin-chan, Gou-chan and Sou-chan. I was about to call my team-mates for our own hug when I saw him break ranks and walk in my direction. I went to meet him in the middle of the road. His piercing blue eyes stared at me out of the open visor. “ _Ganbatte_ ”, he told me. All I could do was nod back. No words, I was too excited. I knew that look in Haru-chan's eyes, that look of determination. He was going to take this start seriously! I eventually realised his hand was held out. I took it, we grasped each other frankly. Then we turned our backs to each other and headed back to our cars. Next to the Hybrid Swan, we huddled, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, Rei-chan and myself, but it had to be short; it was time to strap in.

“Don't concern yourself with Haruka, remember the program”, Rei-chan said on the radio during the warm-up lap. Program or not, I wanted to make life difficult for Haru-chan before he made life difficult for me. I figured I could try putting a car between us, so I pressed at the start to make up at least one place. Despite having KERS, it wasn't easy, and the Olympic car didn't get any smaller in my mirrors during the first lap. Worse, on lap 2, it was pulling out on the long straights. So, of course, I moved to the inside of the corners to cover the overtake, only Haru-chan never switched back to get alongside. Towards the end of the next lap, Rei-chan called to say that Haru-chan wasn't attacking, only pulling out to cool his brakes, and that I shouldn't react to his weaving. Yeah, right. Still, I trusted Rei-chan and pressed the car ahead. It was really hard to pass it, so it was rather annoying to see Haru-chan just _follow me through_! My plan had failed. I didn't have a buffer and he was not letting go of me. The number 3 Sailor Moon car maintained a gap of around 7 seconds ahead. It had to be Tenou-chan, at that speed.

For the rest of the stint – how many laps I can't say, Rei-chan's the one keeping the numbers –, Haru-chan continued to show up in my mirrors to “cool his brakes”. Then I had to pit for fuel. Haru-chan didn't follow me in, confirming our suspicion that he'd saved a lap of fuel. At one point during my out-lap, Rei-chan told me that Haru-chan was setting personal best sectors. The penny dropped at that point: all along, Haru-chan's plan was to save his energy, then pass me on the pit cycle! With a full tank of fuel, I had no hope of matching his pace, all I could hope for was less traffic.

“Arrrgh! We've been tricked!”, I shouted to Rei-chan on the radio when I saw Haru-chan emerge from pit road and plant his car on the middle line into the Dunlop chicane, cutting off my chance to out-brake him. I wanted to get back ahead immediately, but Rei-chan “suggested” that I let him lead for a bit. If he had the pace to keep up with me before, perhaps he'd tow us forward.

In fact, we did close the gap to Tenou-chan by a second or two, but the desire to get back ahead of Haru-chan never left me. Moreover, I had to pass and gap him by a few seconds, to avoid him getting back in front with a fast in-lap. When I knew I had four laps remaining, I let Rei-chan know I was going to overtake. “Understood, Nagisa-kun. Keep the program in mind”, he replied. “It won't take long if I catch him unaware”, I said back. Sure enough, I saved up my KERS for the second segment of the Mulsanne straight, and used it completely upon exiting the first chicane. I caught the slipstream, pulled out and alongside, and braked hard for the inside of the second chicane. I had to trail-brake deep into the corner to avoid overshooting it, that lost me momentum, but I'd also cut Haru-chan off, there was no way he was getting a good run out of the chicane. I still held the middle of the road over the crest to force him around the outside if he wanted to fight back, but he didn't. From Mulsanne, I could focus on pushing and opening the gap I felt I needed to ensure that Momo-chan would be ahead of whoever they were planning to put in.

 

Momo-chan would probably have had a hard time against Rin-chan, but it's Mako-chan in the 26 right now. There's also a slower driver in the number 3 ahead, so everyone in the garage is cheering on Momo-chan to take ninth place, and hoping Mako-chan can hold on to eleventh with the Digimon car closing in. I stand behind Ai-chan's chair and give him a brief massage. He turns around and says “I am calm, thanks”. In between laughs, Haru-chan and Rin-chan put their hands up. “We're fine too.” I guess I'm still hype because of that stint, I need something to _do_. I go to the water fountain before Momo-kun makes up those few seconds to the 3.

I realise that I can't stop smiling. I could never rival Haru-chan in the pool, so I'm glad I got to face him on track for a couple of hours. Now, seamlessly, we are team-mates again, supporting both cars in their separate battles! This race really is delivering the excitement and feelings I was hoping for, and there's still 22 hours of the relay left! GO ESRT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an illustration of [that scene on the grid](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/post/178087017376/fast-one-off-reunion-a-fight-never-seen). My final artwork for this AU... and the final chapters are coming up.


	8. Gou

**Sunday 16 th September 2018, 10th hour of the Le Mans Race**

Midnight has just passed. As the leader crosses the line to score 10 championship points, fireworks set off over at the Dunlop chicane. Sitting on the wall in the middle of pit lane, I can only make out a halo of coloured light around the North garages. Not seeing the actual explosions: a fitting situation for a manager in this sport! Unlike in swimming, I see nothing of my boys' best moves, only an afterglow when the cars go by in a different order. But I see all the preparation and emotion in the garage, which, next to the fuzzy afterglow, paint another picture, as sharp as sculpted muscles.

Makoto is giving up the car in 3 laps, and our side of the garage is becoming active. _Onii-chan_ is ready to go, he just needs the signal to put his helmet on. He's waiting on one side, letting the pit crew do what it needs to: rolling out the tyres, preparing the fuel rig. Haruka is chatting with him; they've been to the physio together, and now he's waiting for Makoto to return to get some rest. _Onii-chan_ 's planning a triple stint, so Haruka should get around an hour and a half of sleep, and Makoto will be happy to stop too. He's not had an easy stint, with a KERS issue hitting us 40 minutes ago. _Onii-chan_ 's taking our remaining set of soft tyres in the hope we can regain a little time, but it'll only be a fraction of the three laps we've lost.

Jeremy double-checks the compound of the tyres, then comes up next to me. “All ready.” I get on the radio to confirm the pit stop to Makoto just as he drives by: “box in two laps”. Sosuke-kun is getting a few hours rest, leaving me alone to manage the 26, though, in reality, I'm not alone. Jeremy is always lovely with me when I have to be in charge. Though I have learned a lot over the years, strategist still isn't my usual position, so to have someone beside me who can patiently explain the implications of a situation I haven't seen before is invaluable. He's different around Rei-kun, because they talk theory outside of races, something I don't have time for as I manage logistics, training schedules and regimens, PR, etc...

Speaking of Rei-kun, he's starting to struggle to stay awake. Ai-kun relieved Momo-kun at midnight, and the adrenaline rush of the pit stop has left him. Even the continuing fireworks aren't keeping him up. It has to be said, they're not very loud down here, not as loud as the cars going by. Either way, it's inevitable he'll have drowsy moments, especially during calm times like now. The drivers have engaged cruise mode and they've had no issues. Come to think of it, they've been in cruise mode from the start, their lap times are very consistent. Nagisa-kun, Ai-kun and Momo-kun make a very strong trio, but they've been controlling their pace since the start, which was why Haruka and _onii-chan_ were able to challenge them until that puncture at 9 PM.

 

But oh, how wonderful it is to not have to choose between Haruka and _onii-chan_! They're still talking, probably discussing racing technique in the dark. They are normally so different in character, but this weekend, it's been hard to tell them apart. _Onii-chan_ has been very relaxed, while Haruka seems to have quicker wit than usual, and earlier, they reacted in sync to Nagisa-kun's antics. Something happened during the Asian Games freestyle relay that they won. They also want to do the medley together, along with Momo-kun and a friend of Haruka's. Sosuke-kun says they've been talking about it for some time, and he managed to get them a trial relay in April. There's still two years to improve, but I'm sure they can make the team for the Olympics at home! Already, the race suits imitate the Olympic jackets from Rio, so it's not hard to imagine them standing in the tunnel, encouraging each other and psyching up for the biggest relay of their lives. Oh yes, _please_ let that happen!

 

Haruka gives _onii-chan_ a pat on the shoulder and steps back into the garage, where he'll wait for Makoto. I call the car to tell him I want a word with him before he goes to rest. He'll pass information to _onii-chan_ during the exchange, but Jeremy and I would like to have it too. Meanwhile, I'm letting him focus on the last lap of his current stint. _Onii-chan_ puts his helmet and gloves on, performs a few stretches, jumps on the spot to liven up, and takes the bottle of drink to be installed in the car. The pit crew were already equipped and lined up, just in case Makoto came in a lap early for whatever reason. They now have to wait a few minutes – it's such a long circuit! But that's still nothing in comparison to how long this race has left. We're not even half-way yet, there's still 7 hours of darkness, the morning and the early afternoon... Rei-kun is insane to do the whole race by himself. Jeremy wakes him up to tell him the 26 is due in, so he's not surprised by it.

The minutes go by, and Makoto finally stops. _Onii-chan_ takes the wheel, Makoto removes his helmet and gloves, hands them to Haruka, and waits for the pit lane to be clear to come over to the wall. He's got to ditch that beard, although it seems more appropriate in moments like this, when he's worked hard. I guess that's what he's going for, the look of a man so busy that he neglects to shave. And I'll admit, he is damn busy: he's coaching children, preparing his Master's thesis, got his duty as a volunteer fireman, and, to top it all off, he's doing Le Mans. He's insane, but I can tell he's loving every moment. He smiles as he tells me and Jeremy about the conditions on track. His remarks come across as matter of fact, there's not a hint of complaint when he says how tricky it can get with the backmarkers. He's not come here to complain, he's here for Le Mans as it is, and he looks at it so positively. When Sosuke-kun apologised for the hold-up with the KERS problem, Makoto said “it's ok, we know we can fix it and drive on”.

And drive on we do. Our car is trailing, but the 27 is still on the lead lap and can make gains in the long run if it holds up. Go _onii-chan_! Go ESRT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The blog](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/search/one-off+reunion) has a few snippets of ESRT's race progress, in between chapter announcements.


	9. Momotaro

**Sunday 16 th September 2018, Le Mans Race Finish**

Nagisacchi and I anxiously stand on the pit wall to see our Hybrid Swan and Ai-chan cross the line. The winner takes the chequered flag, our car's three laps down but not too far behind on track... Here it is! AND WE ARE THIRD! THIRD!!! Ai-chan flashes the lights at us, that's pretty much all he can do as donuts on the pit straight are out of the question. As soon as he's gone by, I turn back to Nagisa and we hug energetically. He's our team leader, and once again, he had the idea to go after a big position, which inspired us in the last hours to keep pushing! He quickly invites Rei-kun to join in, but he's getting emotional, he won't climb the pit wall. We jump down, Gou-san also joins in the huddle. All I can feel is hands: on my back, on my arms, on my head, like the mechanics are mobbing us or something. We owe them a lot, as always, so I soon break to give them some attention. Before I know it, they lift me up and throw me lightly into the air! They put me down quickly enough, so that Sosuke-senpai can squeeze me tighter than usual. Our team-mates for the weekend are also elated. The 26 didn't make the finish, but it looks like our result makes up for it. Damn, why are all the _senpai_ ganging up on me?! Oh, I guess it's because Nagisacchi is busy with Rei-kun crying. He wanted to stay up for the whole race, and what a hero, he did it! He's probably feeling the lack of sleep more than anything else, because he was stronger than this when we won in Australia. Nagisacchi's eyes are wet with empathy, but he wipes Rei-kun's cheek and shakes him up so he can last during the celebrations. “WE GOT THIRD IN THE 24 HOURS!”, he repeats.

Yeah, wow, THIRD! It's amazing, it's up there with all the other podiums: the first one, which Ai-chan also finished, in America; second in Italy with Rin-senpai and Sosuke-senpai; the win in Bathurst last year... Not forgetting the wins in the pool! This is as good as becoming a national champion, also this year, which was particularly satisfying as I beat that Toono dude who was trash-talking me before the race. Man, he rubbed me the wrong way, going after my team-mate too, saying “you don't want to lose your swimming career in a stupid accident like Hazuki” – this in front of Sosuke-senpai! The gall! Sosuke-senpai stayed calm though, and once Toono had sodded off, he told me he just felt threatened. Whatever, I showed him!

I can remember, _nii-chan_ went berserk in the audience that day. Where is he now? I want to see his reaction. It's going to be tricky to climb the wall again. I can't see him, but I swear I can _hear_ him. Yeah, he's that loud! I'm sure we'll meet up later, maybe Sosuke-senpai can get him, Sadacchan and Kenjiro-kun in the paddock! I don't make it to the wall to try and search the crowd, which is denser than early morning when I last spotted _nii-chan_. Gou-san calls me, an interviewer would like a reaction from us. I tell him the whole morning felt great, Nagisacchi's charge was incredible, it made me ready to fight for the position myself, but just as I started my stint, Rei-kun told me the 7 had a puncture. I would have continued to say that I was gutted not to have a battle, but Nagisacchi arrived at that point, pulling Rei-kun along with him and yelling: “Le Mans-chan, WE'RE BACK!” Yeah, damn, this is Nagisacchi's _second_ Le Mans podium! I trust he knows the way to the trophies, then!

Except it's not up to us to find our way there. Once the winning car clears us during its drive up pit lane, an official comes over asking Nagisacchi and me to follow him. We go around the back of the garages, where there's next to no-one, and enter the Race Control building. The top three crews in each class progressively crowd the room which opens onto the gantry leading to the podium, and we finally reunite with Ai-chan when the group of finishing drivers arrives from parc fermé. We expected him to be his usual, reserved self, but he's the first to shout “THIRD!” when he sees us! Nagisacchi and I scream and run up to hug him. The way he holds us, we can feel how much the last stint meant to him... It reminds me of Laguna, that first time he had to defend a podium position, but there's also something new between us two and Nagisacchi. Sure, we won in Australia together, but that was kind of the Nagisa show, he charged to the front from a Safety Car restart and drove alone to the finish. Throughout this race, all three of us had to keep up the pace and defend our place. We've truly shared this result – a real relay!

The overall winners, who spent some time celebrating below, are the last to join the room. They mostly talk with the crew that finish second, but Fantasio-san does see us quickly and signals us to get closer. “You're back!”, he says, giving Nagisacchi a cheek-to-cheek kiss. This thing, “ _la bise_ ”, shocks many Japanese people at first, but by now, I know it's just the done thing here, and Nagisacchi sure doesn't mind it. Spirou-san then tells us that teams that score big at Le Mans usually fight for the championship, so they'll be watching us at the next race... “I'm up for that!”, I yell. Hell yeah, Le Mans is almost double points, so we must be way higher in the standings now!

Not long after that, we're asked to stand by for the podium ceremony. Nagisacchi tells me he's going to run out like he did four years ago. The three of us look at each other and nod. Our names are announced soon enough, and we sprint out. There's cheering and applause below us, and once we stop in front of the steps, we look for Rei-kun, Sosuke-senpai and the others. “Looks like they didn't get closer, it's pretty packed down there”, Ai-chan observes. But then I spot the Maserati flags in the middle of the crowd – “they're there!”, I point out. And just as I start to turn around to stand on the rostrum, the corner of my eye catches a Ties flag in the grandstands. I found _n_ _ii-chan_!

Our party companions came out when called, with a particularly loud ovation for Spirou-san and Fantasio-san, each holding four fingers up because it's their _fourth_ Le Mans win together. That just blows my mind!

The anthem plays, the trophies are handed out, we get our medals, etc... But we're all really waiting for the Champagne battle, right? Usually, the winners get sprayed the most, but I'd like to get Ai-chan while he's in an exceptionally good mood. Nagisacchi wants to keep a bottle untapped to surprise Rei-kun. If we convince Ai-chan to save his, we can both get what we want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-race atmos and notes to come in the final chapter.


	10. Epilogue

**After the podium, in the ESRT motorhome**

“ _Neeeeeeh_?! Mind games?!”, Momo yelled in frustration.

“Exactly”, Sosuke replied. “He's trying to make you think of something else rather than concentrate on your race. Just like Hiyori Toono, remember?”

“He still does that?!”, Makoto interjected.

“Toono was plain mean and wrong. Spirou-san told the truth: podium finishers at Le Mans _are_ in a position to fight for the championship!”, Momo defended.

“It's flattery”, said Sosuke. “Sure, it sounds kind, but it's still designed to take our eyes off the ball. That's how Spirou-san operates.” He turned to Haru, who nodded when he was asked to confirm: “right?”

“We need to keep our heads clear”, he continued. “For a start, what does the Championship table even look like?” With Rei asleep in Nagisa's lap, Gou and Jeremy decided to do the sums. The Le Mans points were yet to be added to the standings published online, so they looked for the race results, not forgetting to count the points for the top 6 at midnight. The verdict was clear as far as a title challenge went.

“38 points is the gap to the Peugeot”, said Jeremy. “With 50 still possible, their advantage is practically unassailable from where we are.”

“But a win's worth 25, right? If they don't score in Bathurst and we win...”, Nagisa asked, wanting to keep his hopes up.

“As you say, Nagisa-kun: _if_ ”, Ai butted in. “That's Sosuke-senpai's point: we can't be thinking about our Championship position now. _If_ we nail Bathurst and they hit some misfortune, then we can, but we have to nail Bathurst first.”

“To win the final, you have to qualify”, Rin agreed.

“However...”, Gou said tentatively, “there is a chance for us to make more gains. There are only 15 points separating us from 3rd for instance. We could start tracking the cars around us in the table and race them harder.”

“It won't be easy, of course”, Rei added, “these are seasoned teams. But there's definitely something worth aiming for.”

Everyone looked eagerly at Sosuke, who went over the spreadsheet. He knew his next words would set the tone for the rest of the season.

“This sure is our best opportunity”, he observed. “Let's try and grab third!”

The cries of joy and the jolt from Nagisa woke Rei up. He mumbled something akin to “what's going on?”, only to be told to rest some more.

“We'll fill you in at the party tonight”, Nagisa smiled. Rei groaned and leaned towards the other side of the sofa as Makoto let him use his shoulder. He knew his work for the year was far from over, but what he wanted first was a less rough awakening.

 

******* _  
_

 

 **COMMENTATOR'S COMMENTS: FLAIR AND DISCIPLINE NET ESRT LE MANS PODIUM**

_Averaging 15 years less than the race winners, Nagisa Hazuki, Ai Nitori and Momo Mikoshiba brought a dash of youth to the Le Mans rostrum, though their race was a mature, well-prepared and well-managed affair._

Of course, we got to see some delicious, on-the-edge driving from Hazuki, but until his terrific triple stint in the morning, the star of last year's Bathurst 1000 km had been rather discreet. Backed up by Nitori and Mikoshiba's equally flawless and consistent performances, the team capitalised on problems for the cars ahead, while preserving their own, and had snuck up into fourth by sunrise. An eerily familiar scenario for Hazuki, who got his first podium here on his debut, at just 19 years of age. “ _It did kind of play out like 2014! We even ended up with the same winners!_ ”, he laughed when we drew the parallel. “ _Like back then, we just concentrated on our race and on making no mistakes. We had to be consistently fast though for us to reach our goal of scoring points._ ” Position became a priority in the early morning, when Hazuki prepared to start his final run. “ _I looked at the gap to third and said I wanted to go for it_ ”, he recalled. “ _Anyone could have said no, I could push too hard and we'd lose all the points. But Rei [Ryugazaki, race engineer] just went 'ok, go for it'. Pushing for a higher position in the morning was always part of the plan._ ”

Despite the tremendous effort needed to close the gap, he admitted not finding it excessively tiring. “ _I think 2017 was harder, it took it out of us. We trained and paced ourselves better this time, and by sticking to the program from early on, like not going crazy before midnight, we found we all had good reserves of energy for the final hours. I mean, I had never triple-stinted at Le Mans before, and there I was, triple-stinting and finishing with the fast tyres!_ ”, Hazuki commented. Momo Mikoshiba, who bookends a busy month with podiums in the pool and on track, agreed. “ _I was so excited when I took the car at midday, it was amazing how fresh I felt. I really could have taken on the 7. It's a pity that fight didn't happen, everyone was disappointed_ ”, he said, referring to the puncture Sakura Haruno suffered just after Hazuki handed over to him, and which essentially cemented ESRT's place on the podium. Ai Nitori controlled the gap back to a charging Naruto Uzumaki in the closing stages, and crossed the line 31 seconds clear of the Team7 car. “ _I knew Uzumaki was catching me, I could see it on the pit board_ ”, he said at the press conference. “ _Ryugazaki never asked me to accelerate though, so I trusted that my pace was going to be enough. Even so, I tried to push a little harder around the last pit stop._ ”

While the improved Maserati Birdcage 75-K spared them from mechanical issues, the #27 trio weren't safe from their team-mates. Asian Games medallists Haru Nanase and Rin Matsuoka both spent time ahead of them in the early stages, which created some concern in the garage, admitted team principal Sosuke Yamazaki. “ _We thought there would be a sizeable gap, but after qualifying, we saw that we had two equivalent crews. We were faced with the possibility that our cars could follow each other for a very long time during the race. This made some of us nervous, but thankfully this never turned into tension._ ” Race engineer Rei Ryugazaki emotionally echoed the sentiment. “ _For our first time running two cars, we had a lot to learn on the technical and tactical fronts, but the beauty of this race is, we also got to learn more about ourselves. I don't know if I should rank this Le Mans higher than 2014, but to get a podium for this one-off reunion with Makoto [Tachibana], Rin and Haru, which was already a big event for us, feels like it's on another level. It's certainly going to have a special place in my memory._ ”

 

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want even more info on how the race went, there's the [pit stop sequence](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/post/178149765521/eternal-summer-racing-teams-le-mans-2018-pit-stop): who was in the car and when, what was done at each pit stop, best laps and top speeds.
> 
> You can find out how the quest for third in championship went by looking at the [Final Declarations posts](http://aers-radio.tumblr.com/tagged/final-declarations) on my blog. The last of these is my own. The AU is complete, and I am now moving on in life.
> 
> With that said, thank you very much for following this fic, and the series in general if you've had the courage to go through all of it! Thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments - don't hesitate to leave more, I'd still love to know your thoughts!
> 
> "We have been AERS Radio for Le Mans 2018, thank you and goodbye!"


End file.
